Vampires
Vampires are a breed of undead supernatural beings. In order to survive and to maintain health, Vampires need to feed on blood, either human, animal or even vampire blood. They are the main antagonists in the First Blood series. They have existed since 10th century A.D, making the vampire species over a thousand years old. History The vampires race originated in the fifth century AD, when Count Dracula, the ruler of Azalax, a kingdom in the lands of england, begged a witch to give him power beyond mortal men, so he bring peace to his kingdom and rule the lands along with his younger brother Vladimir and family. Count Dracula was turned into a vampire, and returned to his kingdom to give his knights the ultimate power. He returned to only find a overrun kingdom and his family dead. Vladimir was dying, and in order to save his brother, he turned him into a vampire. Count dracula became a blood-sucking monster for countless centuries, while he became a legend and a nightmare story you tell your kids. Count Dracula and Vladmir Dracula turned millions of humans into vampires over the years. Society Vampires over the world are governed by a association of authority called the Vampire Union. This was formed by the world's first ever Vampire, Count Dracula and he was leader of the Vampire Union for thousands of years until his death. It is currently governed and ruled by Vladimir Dracula. Attitude towards humans Most vampires in civilization think lowly of human life, believing that they no more then their food. It is very rare for a vampire to have respect for human life, due to their immortality and because of that they are a predatory species and humans are there prey. Transformation Pureblood '- '''A pureblood is a vampire born from a vampiric heritage who has triggered their vampirism. As such, Purebloods can activate their vampire gene by consuming blood, which will turn them into a vampire overnight. If they don't activate their vampire gene, they will remain human and continue to age. Arthur Quinn is the only pureblood vampire in history. '''Vampire blood consumption -' Vampire blood consumption is when a human drinks vampire blood. If they die with it in his or her's system, they will reanimate as a vampire. Vampire bite -''' A human can turn from being bitten by a vampire, if the vampire chooses to inject its venom in humans system. The human will die from the venom but reanimate as a vampire. Powers and Abilities '''Superhuman strength: Vampires have enormous strength, and are considered one of the more physically stronger species in the supernatural world. They can easily lift and throw humans, punch through walls, lift heavy objects, shatter metal with a grasp, smash boulders and so on. The older they get, the stronger they become. Superhuman speed: '''Vampires have superior speed beyond those of humans. They can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in a instant, faster thsn the human eye can see. They are so fast that they can easily outrun and dodge vehicles, and when running they appear as a blur. Like their strength, speed is enhanced with age. '''Superhuman senses: '''Vampires have a extremely heightened senses, and can see, hear and smell much greater than humans. They can see distant objects and perceive ghings in total darkness, hear whispered conversations and phone discussions in noisy areas and smell blood miles away. Their senses are increased as they get older. '''Superhuman stamina: Vampires can sustain themselves physically for a longer time than humans. Superhuman agility: 'Vampires can run, move, jump and climb easily with no difficulty. Their leaping ability is similarly enhanced as well, as they can leap over high objects such as tall fences with ease. '''Superhuman durability: '''Vampires can withstand most attacks without slowing them down, such as Bullets, Stab wounds, extreme blows and assualts etc. Their skin is so durable that they can withstand car collisions. '''Superhuman reflexes:'Vampires reflexes are pushed to superhuman levels, allowing them to dodge assaults with ease and having a reaction speed too fast for humans to react to. 'Mind control: '''Vampires can control the minds of humans. Upon eye contact, they can make others do what they desire, such as making them to willingly allow the vampire to drink their blood. Non-humans are immune and people with a strong willpower can resist. '''Healing factor - '''Vampires can heal wounds at a accelerated rate. Stab wounds and bullets heal within a matter of seconds, while serious injuries such as fire burns can take hours. The vampire still feels the pain of the injury while it heals, and their healing process grows overtime. '''Immortality: '''Vampires don't age once turned. As such, they are immune to all humanly diseases, infections, illnesses and viruses. '''Vampire fangs: '''Strong retractable fangs possessed by vampires that easily shred through skin in order for vampires to feed on blood of humans. The fangs are triggered from hunger or when about to feed. '''Vampirization: '''Vampires can spread vampirism by turning humans into vampires. Weaknesses With the price of being immortal, nature has to have a balance, therefore Vampires have a fair amount of weaknesses. 'Sunlight: E'xposure to direct sunlight will cause a vampires skin to burn and be reduced to ashes. This forces vampires to sleep or stay indoors during the day, until sunset. 'Fire: 'Vampires are vulnerable to fire, and long exposure to fire will reduce them to ashes. However, if the fire i is put out in time, vampires will survive and heal from the burns. 'Wood: Wooden weapons to the heart of a vampire will result in death. When the wooden object penetrates through the heart, the vampire's body will burn and disintegrate. If wounded, it can severely weaken them. Desiccation: 'Without the consumption of blood for a long time will cause a vampires body to weaken and severely dehydrate, and eventually be rendered unconscious into a death-like state, unless they feed on blood. 'Decapitation: Vampires can be killed by removing their head. However, reattaching the head to the body will eventually allow the vampire to recover. Werewolf bite: Werewolf bites are fatal to vampires. If a vampire is bitten by a werewolf, the vampire will become severely weak and eventually die from the effects of the bite. Known Vampires Count Dracula (1000+ years old) (Deceased): The first, oldest and most powerful vampire in history, Count Dracula was the progenitor of the vampire race. Formerly a king of the lands of southern england, he prayed to God to become powerful to help avenge the deaths of his family, God didn't respond but Lucifer did, and willingly turned him into a vampire. Vladimir Dracula (1000+ years old): '''The first ever turned vampire, and the second oldest vampire in history. He was a prince of the kingdom of Azalax, after almost dying from being tortured, he was turned by his older brother Count Dracula. '''Ava (900+ years old): One of the oldest vampires in history, Ava was turned into a vampire by Vladimir, who was one of the first humans he ever turned. Arthur Quinn (20 years old): A pureblood vampire, the first of it's kind, who is the biological son of Count Dracula.Category:Beings